After The Fact Pirates IV
by bollybabe
Summary: New characters,wicked love triangles and somebody visits from the grave- guess who's back!This time, Jack and the crew are on the search for the ultimate weapon- the Fountain of Youth! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 Hello my name is

Chapter 1- Hello my name is…

Chapter 1- Hello my name is…

2 figures stood at the edge of an impossibly high cliff, with a line of red hurtling behind them.

One jumped her long hair-dancing behind her as her body twisted into its defining dive. The second woman-smaller- looked over the cliff with hesitation, then followed suit and flung herself off the cliff. It was not a dive but more of a drastic plunge to certain doom. The red line approached the cliff, and shouts could be heard, for the East India Trading Company had finally ridded itself of two notorious pirates- Esmarelda Bali and Pippa Sparrow.

Her mind cleared as she made the dive- if she must die she would die with honor. Not that she was going to, at least not any time soon.

Those fools, they had not even seen the ship. Tall masts and strong bow and stern with pirate colours riding high. Her body flipped as she neared the sails. Her hands stretched out to grasp the rough burlap sails, slowing her drop as she caught herself in the sail and slid almost gently to the rough deck. Pippa tumbled down beside her, out of breath and wound in her long ebony hair but her dark turquoise eyes shined with delight.

Looking up at Esmarelda she smiled "Shit, Elle, you must be as crazy as me."

Esmarelda grinned back "Of course darling, that's the only way to live. And don't thank me yet- we still have to commandeer this ship for ourselves"

"Why would you even consider something as stupid as that?" whisper Pippa, looking not at all surprised

"Well, of course I would," smiled Esmarelda. " I was crazy enough to love your ass of a brother Jack then take you, his bastard sister, under my wing, so why not?"

It was the thump above deck that woke Elizabeth Turner up.

After years on a peaceful island the ship noise was almost unbearable.

"Elizabeth, you're a pirate at heart, you should be use to this" she mumbled to herself.

Sadly her words did not ring true. Years of raising a child on a deserted island makes one go soft and lose quite a bit of her skill with a sword.

But, here she was on a pirate ship in the middle of the night trying to convince herself that she was truly a pirate.

"Well, I might as well go see what's happening on deck," she spoke again though, only to herself. Hopefully it was not a storm- without Will- or Jack- she was rather terrified of silly things such as storms.

It was the faint rustling and the creak at the top of the stairs that told Esmarelda someone was coming.

Pippa's gasp was audible as the door swung open. Esmarelda drew her sword and dagger as Pippa pulled a rough knife from the waistband of her dress.

"You know, I love dresses- they're so good for hiding knives."

"Shut up, Pippa!" Esmarelda whispered through clenched teeth. "You might as well just go knock on their freaking door, if you're going to be that loud."

"Shove it." Pippa murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Esmarelda almost screamed.

She could hear the murmurs as she pressed against the door. "Who in God's name would be up at this hour?"

And then she fell through the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Before and After

Chapter 2-

Chapter 2-

15 YEARS EARLIER…

The ship sailed proudly under a sunrise of golden fire, its sails of ripped black canvas fluttering like ghosts in the pre-morning mist. It radiated power despite its many leaks and cracked wooden underbelly. This was a ship that had seen many battles-and lost none. This was the _Black Pearl- _captained by none other than Jack Sparrow. Many had heard his name, but few knew that there was another Sparrow- Pippa.

She had been shunned from birth by her father Teague- she was not the brother to Jack that he had wanted, and therefore not worthy of his attentions. After the death of her mother, she had had nowhere to go- except to Jack and the _Pearl_.  
And so her life as a ship's rat had begun- skulking daily in the brig, forbidden from straying above deck lest she be discovered and ruin her brother's reputation. Pippa, determined from the start to prove herself to everyone on board (especially Jack), had proceeded to best her brother at swordfighting, sailing, and general piracy- and yet she had still remained unnoticed by all except the son of her brother's first mate- the young boy and girl had soon become the best of friends. And then came Esmarelda..

Pippa would have been happy if Esmarelda had remained on the crew forever. While she was on board, Pippa had been allowed freedom- Jack, who had fell head over heels in lust, was willing to do anything to satisfy her, and she had immediately been intrigued by his younger, forgotten sister. This interest had grown into a strong friendship- Esmarelda was the sister Pippa never had. When she left, it was as if Pippa had lost a part of herself. She had never forgiven Jack for pushing Esmarelda leave- it wasn't as if she had been friends with her brother in the first place.

This morning, a small silhouette was framed against the blazing horizon- a girl, Pippa, sitting alone in the crow's nest, her long hair flying around her. She faced the sun as it rose in a glorious mass of flames, seemingly transfixed by the sun, until a voice broke her trance.

"There you are- I've been looking for you. Listen, the crew's been calling for a mutiny against Jack. Maybe this is your chance!"

Pippa started as the boy's head popped into view above the crow's nest.

"Will! Wait- what do you mean, a mutiny?"

Before he could reply, a massive explosion rocked the ship. Shouts erupted from below as the crew surged out of the hold- a ship flying the colours of the East India Company was approaching, cannons blazing.

"Will!" Pippa cried out as he slipped from the rigging and fell out of her line of vision. She scrambled out of the nest and fell into a sail as another explosion cracked the mast. Everything blurred into a mass of colour- crew, sails, wood- as she fumbled for a hold on the wet canvas. The ship was flaming in a dozen places.

Suddenly, with a massive crack, the mast containing Pippa's sail was blown in half. She was thrown into the foaming sea. Water closed over her head, and she fought panic as she desperately tried to kick upward. Her hand brushed against a piece of driftwood- debris from the falling ship? She pulled herself upward-and, miraculously, found herself in one of the main vessel's longboats, complete with oars. Will was nowhere in sight. Pippa mustered the last of her strength, making no attempt to stem her tears for her only friend. Bruised and bleeding, she slowly paddled away from the life she had always resented.

(After the last Battle in Pirates 3)

The man pulled himself onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman _and thudded to the ground. His gasps were the only sound in the black night. Slowly he began to come to himself.

The _thump _was just loud enough to wake the captain. He hurried along the corridor until he arrived at the main deck and froze in disbelief.

"Impossible…"he whispered as he gazed into the man face.

Somehow, Captain Will Turner had found himself staring into the face of James Norrington.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1- Hello my name is…

Chapter 3

Elizabeth Turner, captain and pirate king, ended up in a rumpled heap looking up the skirts of Esmarelda Bali.

"Holy shit!" breathed Elizabeth. "Who the hell are you?!"

Pippa gave her best imitation of Jack. "Your worst nightmare, sweetheart."

In a flash Elizabeth was on her feet and had her sword drawn. "I seriously don't think so."

"Darling, please don't make a fool of yourself with some shoddy sword work."

Elizabeth's head snapped toward Esmarelda. "I'll have you know I am god-damn Mrs. Elizabeth Turner the Pirate King and have been in more sword fights then you've had birthdays."

Esmarelda started to laugh, and laugh hard. "I highly doubt it Mrs. Turner-once you ended up married you got stuck on so godforsaken island with only your annoying children for company."

Elizabeth looked dumbstruck "How did…" with a try at her bravest smile, "I'd prepare to defend those words."

"With pleasure, Mrs. Turner-I've been aching for a good sword fight. I doubt any of the men in the EIC have even handled a sword."

It was the first sword fight Elizabeth had been in in about ten years.

And instantly she knew she was screwed. The red headed gypsy-type woman fought with obvious ease.

Her fast footwork and faster sword work had Elizabeth at her mercy in seconds.

Thank god for Mister Gibbs.

"Those damn seadogs bumping around in the middle of the night!" With his eyes still half shut Mister Gibbs wandered up the stairs to get a good drink of rum…

Of course when he opened the doors to the deck and found Elizabeth with a sword up against her throat, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Blasted hell! What are ye doing?!" shouted Gibbs.

Esmarelda whipped around and almost ran into Gibbs' arms.

"Gibbs, darling, what are you, of all people, doing here!!" she grinned at the look of shock-and delight- on his face.

"Elle….My god, you look even better then usual," he choked, trying to grin. "Well, I can't believe it. Here I'm expecting to have to stop some drunken fight and I end up in the arms of one of the prettiest women at sea."

Esmarelda smiled. " Gibbs, as always you are too much."

Elizabeth stood in shock as the woman who had almost killed her gave the mister Gibbs, a highly trusted friend, a kiss on each cheek.

Pippa stood as silent as Elizabeth. How her past was coming back to haunt her! First this Elizabeth Turner, who in some way must be related to Will Turner, her oldest and once closest friend. Then there was Mister Gibbs- a man she had known, trusted and loved like a brother.

It was then that Gibbs finally laid eyes on Pippa.

He didn't say anything just opened his arms to embrace her. And she ran crying into them.

Elizabeth was bewildered. "Mister Gibbs, what in heavens name is the meaning of this?! They were trying to kill me!"

"Aye, I bet they were," smiled Gibbs. "Elizabeth Turner, this is Pippa Sparrow, Jacks little lass of a sister."

"Well," purred Esmarelda, "if we're doing introductions, let me introduce myself. I am Esmarelda Bali, the most famous female pirate in the Indian Ocean and South China Sea."

"Oh, is that all, then? Just two places?" smirked Elizabeth.

"Well, I only named two for your benefit," Esmarelda sneered back, "you being married and all- I won't expect you to know all the seas in the world. I just picked two that a simple fishwife as yourself would recognize."

Elizabeth charged Esmarelda. "I can't believe you! Do you know who I am?"

"Was I supposed to recognize your name or something??"

"Ladies, ladies, let's wait till tomorrow to fight about Elizabeth's identity."

"Gibbs, how do you even know these…scoundrels?" Elizabeth was disgusted.

Pippa spoke for the second time that evening. "Don't you dare call us scoundrels! We have more history with this man and with this bloody ship then you could even dream of!"

"This ship??" said Esmarelda.

"God, don't you recognize it Elle?" whispered Pippa. "It's the Pearl!"

Esmarelda turned white. "God help us- please don't tell me Jack's aboard!"

"Nah, you're lucky, or should I say _we_ are."

"Pippa, could you imagine the fireworks if those two ever saw each other again??"

Pippa laughed. "My goodness, I would pay to see that!!"

"WOULD SOMBODY CARE TO INFORM ME WHAT IS GOING ON??" shouted Elizabeth.

"I forgot little Mrs. Turner is a little bit out of the loop," smiled Esmarelda.

"Elle please don't get into it now, I just want rum and to go to bed."

"Gibbs, you can go to bed in a few minutes- I'll just give her a quick summary."

"Elle, there's nothing quick about our story."

"Of course there is, darling- it just takes a little editing." Esmarelda smiled calmly. "Now, where to begin?"

"At the beginning is always good."

Esmarelda glared at Pippa. "Well, of course, dearest.

"Pippa was of course Jack's bastard sister and a bilge rat on the Pearl for a long time, till I came along and screwed Jack into submission and then we became the best of friends, me and Pippa, of course Jack and I on the other hand…"

"Kept us awake at night with all your banging around," smirked Pippa.

"Hush you," laughed Gibbs.

Esmarelda frowned and continued. "Oh, and of course after Jack and I had a tiny disagreement…"

"Tiny?" said both Pippa and Gibbs.

"Fine, not so tiny, but more importantly I liberated her from Barbossa and Jack during the mutiny."

"And we've been ruling the seven seas since," smiled Pippa. "Now, Mrs. Turner, what's your story? Do you by chance know someone named Will Turner??" Pippa smiled, trying not to look nervous.

"Will Turner? Why?" said Elizabeth worriedly.

"Oh- well, I just knew him once….And your last name is Turner and everything, you know, just wondering…",

"Well, I do happen to know a Will Turner, but I've know him most of his life and he's never mentioned you."

"When did you meet him?"

"Pippa, I doubt they're the same people…"

"Just tell me!" cried Pippa. "He's not…dead, is he?"

"Not really- more like undead. He took Davy Jones' place."

"WHEN DID YOU MEET HIM?!" shouted Pippa.

"When we were about ten. I rescued him from the sea- from an explosion."

"Was it a pirate ship you rescued him from?" Pippa asked, terrified.

"Yes…?"

Pippa turn to Esmarelda. "I told you we should have taken him with us! Because of you he's the new freaking Davy Jones!"

"Pippa, I doubt he's the same Will who was with you on Jacks' ship." said Esmarelda as she tried to console Pippa.

"There is only one Will who worked with me and Jack and that's Will Turner, the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner!"

She turned to Elizabeth. "Is he the same one?"

Elizabeth was almost green. "Yes," she whispered.

And with that Pippa Sparrow, scourge of the sea, collapsed into a heap to sob.


	4. Chapter 4 Mariana Trench foreshadowing

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth grabbed the closest thing to her which was, well, nothing so she basically fell in a heap onto the floor.

"How do you know Will?" she asked hoarsly.

Esmerelda looked over at Pippa. "Well…it's kind of a long story…"

"No." Elizabeth turned her head. Pippa wiped her eyes and stared defiantly back. "We were both children of pirates, wanderers of the seas. It was only natural that we were to be married.

Elizabeth's heart stopped. This wretch was the ex-fiancee of her husband? She bunched her fists, fighting the urge to five this Pippa a piece of her mind. "Let me guess, you've been searching for him-"

"Since our ship was attacked. Correct."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt all of her energy drain out. She was tired, sick of this ship, but most of all, she missed Will.

"All I want," she whispered, "all I want is to see him again. It's only been eight years but it feels like fifty. We have a child, who wants to know that-"

"Whoa lady. I didn't ask for a sob story."

Elizabeth looked up. Esmerelda was standing over her with a bemused expression on her face. "You see, that's why we're here. We have reason to believe dear Jack is in a jiffy. Because he never officially made up his debt to Davy Jones, he's doomed to wander the seven seas forever. But we think it's worse then that. You see, when a soul is in debt to the Dutchman, they cannot die or live. But Jack isn't in the locker now. We think he's gone over."  
Elizabeth stared. "Over?"

Esmerelda nodded. "It's when you never fully get into the locker. You're in this place that's more end of the world meets state of mind. But another reason you might be interested in this: Take back some water from this realm, some call it the fountain of youth, and you can free your hubby from the curse of the Dutchman.

Elizabeth looked out the window. She could be with Will again. They could live happily, like they always wanted. She looked back up. "What do you need me for?"

Pippa walked over. "It's simple really. We need a crew." She looked back over at Gibbs. "Plus it would be good for someone to keep us under control…"

"Wait," said Elizabeth. "How are we going to get there?"

Pippa and Esmerelda glanced at each other. "It won't be easy," said Pippa. "we'll need a guide. There's only one person who can get us there. She's one nasty little – "

"Basically," continued Esmerelda. "she's an undead soul, forced to wander the bottom of the seas for eternity. The child of Calypso and Davy Jones; Mariana Trench."

"I'm not sure about this…" whispered Elizabeth. She shivered and pulled her shawl tighter around her body. It had been 18 years since she had last seen the pearl, and she was having a major case of déjà vu.

"Suck it up princess. We're almost there."

Esmerelda looked ahead. There was nothing but rock formations and crashing waves, plus some spooky fog. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She started to recall back to that day, but stopped herself. It was better to just forget how it had happened.

"Okay, stop the ship.We're here."

Pippa ran up to the deck with a jar filled with what looked like black scallops. She handed the jar to Esmerelda who went up to the front of the ship.

"_An eternity of doom, the sunlit moon, guides my way to hell. The gods of war, the broken shore, to what I need to tell. Rise from the depths of the ocean deep and follow the scent of stars. Follow the path that's meant to be tread, a journey to afar."_

Esmerelda threw the black scallops into the ocean and ran back down. "Everybody get away from the sides of the ship!" she yelled.

Elizabeth shuddered. There was a lurking sense of dread in the air.

Suddenly there was a thud, a creak, and the ship leaned ever so slightly starboard.

"She's here," whispered Pippa. There was a series of thuds, then silence. Suddenly Elizabeth saw a wet, slimy hand reach over the railing and screamed. A black blob fell over onto the ship. Elizabeth felt all the warmth leave her body. The blob started moving, got up, and stared directly into Elizabeth's eyes. Her face was young and beautiful, but bits of seaweed and sand stuck to her hanging hair. Her dress seemed to be made out of black kelp, and her skin was pale as the moon.

She smiled, revealing perfect, yellowed teeth.

"Elizabeth Turner, to what do I owe this pleasure?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Déja Vú

Chapter Five- Déja Vú

"Shit. Shit. _Shit_. He's married?!"

Pippa was pacing the deck of the _Black Pearl _agitatedly, followed by a bored and rather sarcastic Esmarelda.

"For the hundredth time, _yes_, Pippa. I think it's time to grow out of your memories and start picking up on the now, yes?"

"No!" Pippa turned on Elle. "How could he have forgotten it all? How could he have been happy in a stuffy little port in the middle of nowhere, working at a forge, after a life of piracy? How could he have given his heart to marry _her_? It makes no sense!"

"Maybe he moved on. Maybe he _grew up_."

Pippa narrowed her eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

Before she could answer, a cry echoed from the bow of the ship.

"_Cotton_!"

The two rushed towards Pintel and Ragetti, who were clustered around the aging mute pirate, who seemed to be unconscious. His parrot was nowhere to be seen.

"He just…fell o'er outta nowhere," a dazed Pintel was saying as Elle bent down to check for a pulse, a breath, anything...nothing. She shook her head, unbelieving. Just like that, Cotton was gone.

There was a shocked silence. Finally, Ragetti broke the silence.

"This'll upset Turner."

"What?!" Pippa gasped.

"Well, he's due any minute, seeing as that's kinda his job now, innit?"

Pippa turned to Elle. "Holy-"

Her words were interrupted by Elizabeth, who had run to join the little group shortly after Cotton had fallen. "Oh, no. Oh, dear. Oh-"

"Looks like this was a little expected."

Everyone turned to look over. Mariana's mellow, harmonic voice floated over the wind. She pointed a pale finger out to the distance.

Suddenly, the outline of a ship was visible. Then, with impossible speed, the _Flying Dutchman _glided up beside the _Pearl_-with Will Turner at the wheel. But there was another ship, headed by someone else, beside him. Someone in uniform, with a boy at his side…

"JAMES!" Elizabeth shrieked. She made to run to him, but stopped, remembering Will- supposedly still her husband.

"It's alright," Will said coldly as he boarded the _Pearl_, "I know. He-"-here he jabbed a thumb at Norrington, standing aboard his ship-"told me everything. I know that you only waited a year for me. I know that Norrington tied his soul to _my _ship, and not Davy Jones, to become immortal. I know that you planned to marry him in secret when you found out he was the new head of the East India Company, and I know that the boy is his son. The only thing I don't know is why you said you loved me in the first place."

"Will…I'm sorry," whispered Elizabeth.

"I am too," he said robotically, and turned his back as the woman who had been his wife boarded the EIC ship to join her new husband-to-be and son. He remained still until the ship had begun to glide away. Only then did he stagger, realizing that he had doomed himself for eternity- for no reason.

"Will!" Pippa began to run to him, but Esmarelda grabbed her arm before she could take a step.

"Pippa- he doesn't know you anymore."

"He must know!" Pippa cried wildly. "He must remember!"

She ran to Will and gazed into his face. He looked almost the same as the boy he had been- but he now had the look of one who has aged, mentally and emotionally, too much in too short a time.

"Will," Pippa said, "it's me. Pippa Sparrow."

He looked at her blankly.

"Remember." She said it as a plea.

Will had had enough. The image of Elizabeth walking away from him was seared into his brain. He shook Pippa off roughly and stalked back to the _Dutchman_ with Cotton- who had silently opted to join the immortal crew- in tow.

Mariana turned to Elizabeth aboard the privateer's ship.

"Now I'm guessing that the fountain of youth has quite an appeal now…"

Pippa stood with her back turned to Esmarelda. When she started to shake, Elle grabbed her shoulders and swung her around to discover that she was quaking with rage and not tears.

"He refuses to remember! _How could he not remember?!_ I'll kill him! He'll die before he breaks my heart again!" Esmerelda had never seen her so angry. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Well, why don't you make him remember?"

Suddenly, Pippa switched from hopeless anger to mischief. "Are you proposing what I suppose you're proposing?"

"I think it's time we took a little trip," Esmarelda said gaily. Simultaneously, the two grabbed a pair of ropes and swung over to land, catlike, upon the deck of the departing _Dutchman_.

"This is going to be fun," said Elle.

"Just like old times," replied Pippa.

"…and really bad eggs…"Jack Sparrow was floating vacantly in his dinghy, swigging from yet another bottle of rum.

"…drink up, me hearties, yo ho…" He wondered idly how many times he had sung the same two lines in a row- over a hundred, at least. Ah, well. It was a good song.

"…pirate's life…for me…" There was a dark blot on the horizon. He squinted at it to make it go away. That only made it blottier. "Bugger," he said, and then, "_Bugger!_" when he realized that he had buggered up his song. He took a last swig of rum and looked at the blotty thing again. Oh.

"Boat?" he said confusedly. Wait- he knew this boat…with the mossy green teeth, and the mossy green sails…Will Turner…it was called the…the…

"Flying Dutchman!" he cried triumphantly. By then the ship was practically on top of the dinghy, so Jack grabbed the charts he had been deciphering before he found the rum and, for no particular reason, scrambled up a mossy green rope to end up swaying drunkenly on the decks of the _Dutchman._

He made to walk forward, then stopped when he saw the silhouette of someone he had rather hoped never to see again. Another old acquaintance…this was going to be interesting.

Pippa was staring into the sea, thinking about her past on the _Pearl_. Will- Captain Turner, as he was known here- had remained in his quarters ever since his ship had left with Cotton. She was wondering how to jog his memory when she heard the voice.

"Hello, Pip."

"Why, hello, Jackie."

"Don't call me Jackie."

"Don't call me Pip."

He changed the subject. "Nice to see that you missed being a bilge rat so much you returned to life on the seas. I didn't know I had affected you so. Rather touching…don't suppose you've met the captain of this fine, mossy green vessel?" _That _would have her good and stymied- he never knew what she saw in that grubby little Turner anyway.

Pippa turned to face her older brother, a sarcastic smile on her face. "Yes, I have actually. Bit of a strange coincidence really, isn't it? Oh, but have you heard who I've been with on my…travels?"

"Not another old friend? They all seem to want to kill me."

"Well, I believe you and her were rather more than friends…surely you haven't forgotten a certain Esmarelda?" Pippa grinned maliciously. There was the spark- now for the explosives.

Jack had turned green.

"Oh, Elle…would you mind coming up here a minute? There's someone here to see you…"

"No!" cried Jack, but it was too late. Elle ascended the steps to the bow with murder in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two to reminisce." Pippa slipped away, grinning smugly.

Point one for the ship's rat. There would be fireworks tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Chapter 6

"Well, well, well. Look what washed up on deck," smiled Elle as she sauntered towards Jack. "Break any hearts lately, darling?"

Jack smiled back. "Only yours."

"Really, now, and here I was thinking I broke _your_ fragile little heart."

"Nah, I've got a heart of stone- nothing gets in or out. Especially the feelings of useless tavern wenches like you. Had any good business lately?"

"You mangy, God-forsaken asshole! Get the fuck off this ship before I throw you off!"

Jack looked around, terrified. "Will!"

"Don't turn your back on me, you bastard! I still have quite a few things to say to you!"

Jack looked back at Elle, his trademark sarcasm forgotten. "It's not my fault you left the ship! It was your freaking decision!"

"MY DECISION?!" growled Elle. "You forced me off the ship! I had no choice in leaving, and don't you even try to pin any of the blame on me because you know- you god-damn know that it is totally your fault that I left!" Esmarelda was suddenly out of breath. "I know that you know that we both know that is completely and totally you who practically pushed me off the ship!"

Jack looked down at her and yelled, "It's not like I wanted you to leave! But no, Elle just takes everything the bloody wrong way, can't say a thing without her turning it into something terrible!"

"It's not my fault- everything you say is bloody terrible. And you most definitely wanted me gone."

"I did not!"

"I thought that was the message sent by sleeping in some other women's bed!" bellowed Elle

Jack made to storm away. "For once, I did not sleep in another woman's bed!"

Elle sprinted to stand in front of Jack. "So then where, _pray tell_, were you all those nights? What were all those stupid excuses for? What were you hiding?"

Jack had no idea what to do. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't tell her that he had been trying to steal Ana Maria's ship. She would take it entirely the wrong way. So he did the only thing her could think of.

He kissed her. All 110 pounds of screaming mad, redheaded gypsy pirate bitch.

Elle could not believe it.

She hated him for this.

Not for the kiss but for the things he could do to her. Those lips drove her crazy and made her ache for him, the taste and touch and feel of him against her.

No, she reminded herself, she would not get lost in him again.

She meant to push away, oh, God, how she tried to push away, but his arms snaked around her and pulled her close, and in about ten seconds she was kissing him back for all it was worth.

Jack had forgotten what it was like, the spicy taste of her, her soft yielding body pressed hard against his. He was never one to lose himself in a kiss, but this, this brought back such memories and feelings that had been buried deep in his heart for years. How could he have ever let her get away? No amount of pain was worth losing her losing…this.

Pippa watched above deck- not exactly what she had expected- not the same kind of fireworks- but more or less. Those two couldn't resist each other. She had no idea what Elle saw in Jack but she believed that if anybody could change Jack for the better it was her. And she had to support Elle, for she was the one, even though she thought it was crazy and self-absorbed and never going to work, who had helped her get on this damn boat to make Will remember her.

"What in God's name is all that bloody shouting about?!"

Will Turner ran down to the brig from his cabin, where he had been lost in memories once again. He hoped the crew wasn't in the middle of another fight- he had enough on his plate, Elizabeth and her, her betrayal. He had thought she loved him, he thought that her love was going to be there no matter what, but no, she ran off with Norrington and had his bloody baby.

Bugger, he had told himself he wasn't going to care. Not care that the one, well one of the only women he had ever loved had basically married him to cover up her lies. He shook his head. It hurt to think like this. Focus on something else. Where was that bloody shouting coming from?

Standing on a balcony above the lower deck, he saw the girl who had confronted him aboard the Pearl. Something about remembering him…. Suddenly rage overtook him. Who was she, a perfect stranger, to suggest that she knew, let alone understood, his feelings?

He marched up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing on my ship?"

"Will…?" was all she could utter.

Pippa did not realize how beautiful he had become. When she had talked to him earlier all she could see was her childhood friend. Now as he glared at her all she could focus on was his dark curly hair brushing cross his nape, his broad but lead shoulders and the strong tanned arm that held hers still. Aargh! She was getting as bad as Elle. Think about something different…what was he saying?

"Well?" Will demanded.

" W-what?" stuttered Pippa.

Will looked at her incredulously. "Who the bloody hell are you? And why are you on my ship?"

Pippa straightened up, still a little woozy from Will's touch, but suddenly annoyed. "We're here to make you remember what you seem to have chosen to forget," she said loftily, sounding more than a little like her brother.

Will was totally confused. 'To make him remember'?

"Remember what?" he said bluntly.

"Remember me," said Pippa, smiling, trying not to cry. What kind of a pirate was she, crying every five seconds?

Confusion crossed Will's face once more. He changed the subject. "Wait-you said 'we're'. Is there more than one stowaway on my ship?" Will looked exhausted. "And what about all of that shouting?"

Pippa looked up at Will. He looked so tired, utterly defeated and terribly cute (how was she going to stand even talking to him with those big puppy dog eyes?).

"I suppose I could tell you who is aboard your ship, that we will help around the ship and you most certainly will not have to lock us in the holding cells we all know you have below deck…"

Will looked at her gratefully. "That," he sighed as the puppy dog eyes got a little bigger, "would be fantastic."

Pippa grinned up at him, her heart doing little flip flops in her chest and her stomach tying itself in knots, "Right now, there are three people on your ship you don't know about, yet you know them all- or did know them all- quite well.

"First, look down on the deck."

Will sighed and did as he was told, and on his deck was a man he thought he would not be seeing for a long while: Jack Sparrow. Even though he was currently tangled around some red he was instantly recognizable, "Jack Sparrow and… lover?"

He turned back to Pippa, who had been gawking at his broad, well-defined, muscled shoulders and damn fine ass. She coughed and looked away abruptly. Will didn't seem to notice. As she pulled herself together he began to ask questions about Jack's 'lover'.

"Who is she? For some reason she reminds me of someone…" Will looked at Pippa. "Do I know her?"

"Yes," was the only help Pippa gave.

Will began to pace that deck, consumed in thought. This was appropriately surreal- here he was, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, playing twenty questions with a waif from Jack's ship. Pippa took that time to watch his leg muscles shift and calf muscles tighten. As he turn back toward her she couldn't help but notice his abs rippling beneath his shirt, God, what she would do to-_what am I thinking? Snap out of it_! She couldn't help sliding her gaze just a little lower, her mouth watered-_I'm going crazy, someone help!_

"E, her name starts with an E," Will broke into Pippa's increasingly dirty fantasies.

There was quite a bit more mumbling to himself and finger snapping before he whipped around to face Pippa.

"Esmarelda," he breathed. Then he stopped. "If she's Esmerelda then you're, you're-" Pippa felt her heart pounding. Will had turned away in thought. She sighed. How could she make him remember?

"Are you crazy enough to trust me?" she said softly, wondering if he would remember her old saying.

Will turned abruptly and looked at her eyes wide in shock and brimming with tears.

"If she is Elle then you're…" so softly so that it was barely audible to even himself,

"Pippa?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Pippa. How his childhood friend had changed! He gazed into her eyes, so wide and so turquoise, framed by her long curling hair, her generous curving frame…when had she become so unbelievably beautiful? What could he say to her? _You've changed, you're so different ,I love you, I missed you, I'm sorry?_

Will stopped himself. How could he think like this? What about Elizabeth? But he had to say something, and what came out of his mouth was,

"You've grown into your hair." _And your chest…_

Pippa literally exploded. She had her sword drawn in a flash.

"All these years and all you can talk is my hair?! I'LL KILL YOU!" She was even more beautiful when she was angry. _Think about Elizabeth…_Suddenly Will's sword was drawn too, and he was unexplainably enraged.

"Where were you all those years?"

"Looking for you!" She lunged at him, and he desperately parried her blows. Pippa was strong, and skilled too. He could do nothing but block her, again and again, shouting over the din of clashing swords.

"Well, you can't have been looking very hard!" How could his feelings for her be back so fast.

_Elizabeth…Mrs Norrington…_Pain pierced his heart.

"I didn't exactly expect you to be a _blacksmith!_" She was so different…and yet, exactly the same. All his pent-up anger overboiled- at her. He jumped forward, yelling,

"And I didn't expect you to be a traveling wench!"  
Bad decision. Pippa's eyes spelt bloody blue murder. She charged forwards, expertly knocking Will's sword from his hands before pinning him against the mast with his neck pinched snugly between the two crossed blades. When she spoke, it was surprisingly calmly.

"_Master _Turner, you may kill me, but you may never insult me." Pippa slung Will's sword into the wood of the deck and turned on the spot, striding off proudly. He made to yank out the weapon and march off in the opposite direction, but the sword was deeper into the wood than he expected and, after tugging unsuccessfully at it for a few moments, he leant upon its hilt, glaring after her.

"Just like Jack."

Pippa made a beeline for Elle, who had detached herself from Jack- momentarily. She grinned as Jack's little sister walked by, and murmured, "Well played."

"After all, who am I?" Pippa replied.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Pippa Sparrow."

Elizabeth Norrington paced in her quarters aboard the aptly named _Privateer- _head ship of the East India Company fleet, and captained by Admiral Norrington and his son, who was learning all his 'necessary responsibilities' and was fast on his way to becoming a general before the age of ten. And Mrs Norrington? She was…bored.

Although she hated to admit it, life as a privateer's wife was not as exciting as her days as a pirate aboard Jack Sparrow's ship. James was constantly 'doing his duty' as head of the EIC with his son, and there was really not much for her to do except look out the window and sigh- she could never _help_, she wouldn't let herself forget that she was a governor's daughter, even thought that fact had been left alone when she first met Jack. At least Will had seemed to care about her. Here, she craved more attention. Did this make her fickle?

Still, she could go back…

The voice of Mariana Trench sounded behind her. "I wouldn't be so sure…"

Pippa crept to the door of the captain's cabin and opened it silently. After the afternoon's events, she had noticed Will gazing hopelessly in the direction of the departing EIC ship. What exactly had happened between him and that Elizabeth? She was dying to find out.

Will was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at a piece of parchment bearing the words, "Mrs Elizabeth Turner". Pippa watched as he dropped the fragment into the flame of a tall candle and let it smolder into ash. She knew instantly that something was very wrong.

The door creaked slightly as she walked towards him and said his name faintly.

He gazed at her with the same blank stare. Pippa didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Will began to speak. "It's like a nightmare," he was saying, "where everything I thought was going to stay with me forever disappeared. She said she loved me, and then she just…"Tears filled his eyes. "…left."

"You're not alone," Pippa whispered, and although it was hard for her to say it, "You've got a friend." The last thing he needed was another wife. Not that she want to be one…right?

Will looked so hopeless that Pippa moved forward and impulsively gave him a hug, and he clung to her, letting himself cry for the first time.

Elizabeth watched as Will embraced the strange girl through the globe that Mariana had conjured. She was inexplicably jealous. It may have been her choice to leave Will, but that didn't mean anyone else could love him!

Silently she made her decision. She would take Mariana's advice and become immortal. By staying alive forever, she would ensure that no one forgot her- including Will.

She strode from the cabin and up to the helm to meet her husband and son.

"Darling, what say we take a little trip...?"


End file.
